


Don't Leave (#3)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childbirth, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, short 'captured by the resistance' fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #3/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo gives birth in a Resistance holding cell after he and Hux are captured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well here's the first fic out of order! when #2 gets finished I'll upload it and move it before this one  
> post where segments are from: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> anyways heres an mpreg one because. why not lmao
> 
> dialogue piece: "Please, don't leave."

**Don't Leave**

"Please, don't leave." Kylo moaned, squeezing Hux's hand tightly. Hux brushed a few strands of black hair sticking to the man's sweaty forehead back. "Stars, Hux...!" Kylo sobbed, a new contraction wracking his body. 

"I'm right here, Ren." He held back telling Kylo that even if he _did_ want to leave, he actually couldn't anyways. They were locked in a cell. Hux found it dreadful that they had been captured by the Resistance, and everything became worse when Kylo's water had broken. It didn't seem like the Resistance was going to allow them into a medcenter, and no medic nor medical droid had been sent to them, so Kylo would be giving birth in the cell without any professional assistance. 

Hux hoped nothing would go wrong. He had basic medical training, but not for delivering a baby. He would have no idea what to do if a complication arose. There was a camera in the cell, so hopefully if something _did_ end up going wrong, whoever was monitoring them would see and send a medic. The Resistance was abnormally kind to prisoners, and he was sure Organa wouldn't want her son to suffer when she could easily help. 

"H-Hux, I think I need to push...!" 

"Well, that is the only way to get it out, right now." 

"Sh-shut up!" Hux pried Kylo's hand off of his own. "Wh-what are you-" He moved between Kylo's legs.

"You can't have the child with your pants on, Ren." Kylo couldn't argue with that, so he panted while Hux removed his lower clothing. "Why are your robes so complicated?"

"Oh, kriff-"

"Don't you dare start pushing until I get you ready, Ren."

"Better hurry up, then!"

As soon as his pants and undergarments were gone, Kylo spread his legs and bore down, yelling. Hux held his knees up and apart, hoping that by now their survailence watcher would be sending some sort of medical help. Kylo looked like he could really use some sort of pain relief.

No such luck, no one showed up to help. Kylo was howling by the time the baby's head slid out, shouting curses. Hux moved one hand to support the baby's head.

"The head's out, Ren! You're doing well."

"Well feels horrible!" Kylo snarled, before pushing again. He groaned as the shoulders came out after a few more shoves. 

"Almost done!"

With one last big push, and a loud scream, the baby was sliding out. Kylo groaned, falling back against the wall. Hux realized he didn't have a knife with him to cut the cord. "Ren, do you still have your lightsaber?"

"Why the pfassk do you need my lightsaber?"

"To cut the cord?"

"Fine- yes, I have it." He gestured vaguely to his discarded pants. "Don't slice yourself up." Hux grabbed it and turned it on facing away from them, and used one of the smaller blades to cut it. Then he handed the baby over to Kylo.

"Our son." 

Kylo groaned again, and gave another push. Something slid out, and Hux opted to ignore it for the time being. "What was-"

"No idea. How's the baby?" Hux moved up next to Kylo to look at the baby boy. He looked perfectly formed, squirming and covered in fluids. Hux grabbed one of Kylo's clothes to use as a wipe and cleaned off the baby's face. 

"He's fine."

"How about you?"

"I'm tired."

"Get some rest, I'll watch over him."

"My mother is coming down..."

"What?"

"Organa."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
